cinemasinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Nemo (EWW Video)
The EWW episode to the 2003 movie Finding Nemo. Transcript # (the Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos are shown) 46 seconds of 2 damn logos. # (when Marlin was talking to Coral about an ocean view) Fish real estate. # (when Coral and Marlin were talking about clown fish having eyes on the area they were at) That's interesting, since, while this movie gets a TON of actual real clownfish facts correct, real ones live in communities, where only the alpha male and female are permitted to breed, making me wonder why there are so many damn clownfish clans in this tight vicinity to be competing for Marlin's anemone. # (when Marlin and Coral were looking at their baby eggs) Okay, sure, if you say so. But all of them have their eyes open. AND they're basically zygotes right now, but whatever. # Also... caviar I'd feel guilty about eating. # (when Coral says she likes the name Nemo) For all of them? # Also... ANOTHER interesting moment, considering that all clownfish are hermaphrodites, beginning life as males, and then changing into females as the needs of the clan dictate. # (when Coral was talking about the eggs liking Marlin) Foreshadirony. # This barracuda wouldn't even know about the delicious clownfish babies if Coral hadn't darted down to protect them. Motherly instinct is a dick to kids. # Horrible predator fish knocks Marlin straight to into his home, where he just happens to be extremely safe from everything. # (when Marlin wonder what happened to Coral and the eggs) Movie kicks you in the balls at the 4 minute mark, and your balls will not recover. # Haha, oh, man. I'm only laughing because when I went to Wikipedia to research that earlier sin about breeding habits of the clownfish, I read that they're hermaphrodites, ha ha, so if the alpha female of the clan is killed, the strongest male remaining BECOMES FEMALE and takes her place. Which means... Nemo is destined to be a chick. And ALSO means... I think I just figured out the plot to Finding Dory. # (when Marlin promises to always protect the Nemo egg) Again. # (when Marlin was checking his stripes to make sure Nemo is okay) Father thinks that stripe-counting is equal to perfect health. Though, I should give him a break since his wife and 399 children died and left him on his own. # (after Marlin asked about Nemo's lucky fin) This isn't asthma, but it might as well be. "Child has some sort of affliction that makes survival harder" cliché. # (when Marlin and Nemo were looking for safety) Obsessive-compulsive disorder. # (when Marlin and Nemo were waiting to cross the fish road) ENTIRE trip to school was devoid of other sea life, & then BAM... this one spot has ALL THE NEIGHBORS. # Also, can't you go over it? # This crab gets his shell stolen, but then in the wide shot, the two fish bullying him have completely changed colors, AND the shell is gone! Either that, or... this school currently has TWO incoming students whose shells have been stolen by duo-bullies, which would be weird, even in an ocean-based school. # (Marlin's Friends ask Marlin to Tell a Joke for Being a Clownfish) That's fish-racist! Category:Videos Category:EWW Videos Category:EWW Videos w/Pixar Movies